Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined with each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted by emission of energy by the excitons.
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels, and in each pixel, a plurality of transistors and at least one capacitor for driving the OLED are formed. The transistors basically include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
Typically, each pixel of an OLED display generates a black gray and then represents a white gray, light having a luminance lower than a desired luminance is generated for a period of approximately two frames due to response rate deterioration. In the case in which the OLED display generates a moving screen such as a scroll screen, the response rate deterioration phenomenon of the pixel causes a problem that each pixel may not display an image having a desired luminance in response to a gray, such that luminance uniformity and image quality of a moving picture are deteriorated. The response rate deterioration in the pixel is due to hysteresis of the driving transistor. That is, a threshold voltage of the driving transistor is shifted in response to a voltage applied to the driving transistor of the pixel in a previous frame period, and the pixel may not generate light having a desired luminance in a current frame due to the shift of the threshold voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.